<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tidal by littlemisstpk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404345">Tidal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk'>littlemisstpk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, M/M, Space Metaphors, can be read as platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun + moon = visible tides.</p>
<p>Written for Tsukihina Weekend 2020 Day 1: Space</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tidal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, the sun and moon don't inhabit the sky at opposite times of the day. They simply cycle at different rates, doing their own thing, celestial bodies in a slightly asynchronous pattern. Just because the sun is bright in the sky, it doesn't mean that the moon is not there as well; it just may be hidden among the warm rays emanating through space. </p>
<p>
  <span>The highest tides are most easily seen in the right place, a full moon, with both the moon and sun out. It is this congruence of circumstances that leads to something amazing to behold, to regard a wide stretching, silt-covered plain covered by seawater within a matter of hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima is in the front row, blocking the path of a volleyball, leading its path directly to Hinata, who digs the ball as easily as a fisherman digging clams. The momentum of their shared movement brings the force of a rip tide in their favour, and Tanaka spikes the ball cleanly on the other side. Together, they stare down their opponents, catching the unwary within their celestially controlled waters. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>